Better Together
by Timilina The Wolf
Summary: In two realities all is well, until an evil being plans take over both worlds by the use of an ancient relic. only 10 heroes can stop him. will they succeed or will they fail their worlds. this will be rated t because of blood death and quite a bit of cursing.
1. Introductions

**Wassabi everyone! What this? A new story *gasp* indeed it is everyone and I'm having someone help me too, my dear friend Fanfic Productions  
**

**In this story there will be multiple characters of different kinds of species, not just like 3 and they will have an AADDVVEEENNTTTUURREE**

**Here I'm going to say who owns who and I'm probably not going to repeat so come back here if you don't remember ^w^  
I own:  
Timilina  
Vallient  
Andrew  
Surf  
Blurr  
Fanfic Productions owns:  
Alex  
Dollman  
Raven  
Cedric  
(And not yet known character)**

**Now this is an Introduction Chapter so it's only introducing everyone in the way of how they usually do life.**

**Hope ya like and don't forget to review!**

* * *

On the day of August 12th in the year of 2016 was a regular day for Alex Jones, or so it seemed. He did the usual morning routine. Wake up, dress up, and get his hunting gear that was scattered throughout his cabin.

Alex isn't your normal kid. He was six, alone, and in the middle of a forest that doesn't exist to the minds of most. And forget the location, that wasn't really what made him abnormal. Alex wasn't born perfect but he wasn't born decent either. His face looked of a Halloween mask that would disgust people while, to top it off, he was mostly bald. The only hair he has is some white hair that's all near the neck like a bald old fellow.

Alex doesn't mind his appearance, especially since he spends most of his time living somewhere where no one can criticize how weird he look in every waking moment. But Alex was happy, nevertheless, like in every morning.

Alex didn't have much of a fashion sense of changing too much either as he preferred to usual wear some overalls with a red striped shirt for color. Not like anyone could blame him, there aren't usually any malls around the middle of nowhere.

Alex set out into the forest that he knows like the back of his hand. He set up some bear traps here and there to see if he could get some dinner only if he failed to shoot anything throughout the day. He was quite the boy with the bow and arrows not to mention like a million of other things that some people wished they knew how to do.

Alex was as swift as the wind as he ran to a location where, recently, there's been quite a few deer grazing about. Luckily for him, one had already beaten him there.

'I'm going to be eating good tonight.' He thought as he loaded his bow and shot.

* * *

"Come one and all and watch the most amazing things you will ever see!"

At a playground at the border of a great city was a small stage set up. Kids were already surrounding the stage, excited to see the day's entertainment. There were a few parents in the crowd as well, only staying to be amused by the tiny show.

The stage was the size of a little girl's dream house doll house. (House house house) And it looked professional too, in a cute way.

There were closed curtains, wooden floor boards, small lights that would light up the stage, and tiny sized props waiting at the sides.

A few minutes passed and the small lights lit up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! For no price at all you will meet the power of the best magician in the world, Dollman!"  
The curtains opened but there was nothing there. Some of the kids went "Huh" in confusion, but suddenly a puff of smoke blew up and once it cleared, it showed a doll person standing in a "Ta daaa!" stance. Kids clapped, awed by the appearing out of thin air act.

The doll looked like the famous doll killer, Chucky, but fancier. (And nicer) He was wearing a black suit with a tie. Like the attire of a usual magician.

But as you could see, this magician was different. Not like there's something bad about being different. Dollman here is a live doll. No strings, no robotics, all out alive. But that was only due to an accident of Dollman transferring his soul to the doll he is now.

Despite being a doll without strings, the kids loved him! Him and his tricks always made him popular among the people who watched him once.

His current trick he was about to do involved a top hat that he was carrying on stage.

"Oh, gotta look where I'm going! Don't trip on that, Whoa! You almost got me there rubber ducky. There we go." He placed the hat to the front of the stage, as you could tell it was a normal sized top hat.

"And now for my next trick, I will turn these two rocks here." He got two rocks that were light enough for him to carry from behind the hat.

"And turn them to doves with the help of my trusty hat!" He patted the side of the hat.

"But! Before I do that, can I have a volunteer to examine my trusty hat here so there aren't any cheating involved?" Dollman started scanning the crowd.

An adult that was sitting on a nearby bench got up and volunteered.  
"Ah, well come on over here then. Don't worry I don't bite!"

The man crouched down next to the small stage and picked up the hat. He crunched it, wore it, poked it, and put his hand in it only to find that it was perfectly normal. He shrugged and put the hat back and went to the bench again.

"Thank you for that! Now, I will toss these rocks right in and…" He threw the rocks in and pulled out his wand. He tapped the hat a couple of times and then went into a stance as if electricity was coming out of his fingers.

"Allakhazam!" He tapped the hat again and smoke started rising from it.

A moment of silence happened before two doves flew out of the hat and started flying away.

The kids started clapping like crazy and so did the adults. Dollman bowed and looked up at the flying doves, right til they were nothing but specks in the sky.

* * *

In another great city far away from where Dollman is, was a park. It was a normal park in a normal city with normal people walking about it. But the only thing that wasn't normal was Raven Steelman, the one who consider the park as his home. But Raven here is one of the few nonhuman things around. He, himself, is a porcupine. And not just any old porcupine, but a robotic one at that.

He hides in the park away from the police officers. The police are after him since his rage got the best of him that one day he went back to school and he ended up killing one of the bullies there. He's been on the run ever since…

Raven is mostly robotic with the parts of him that aren't robotic having silver fur. His clothing is a simple black jacket with nothing else, not like there's anything wrong with that.

He usually hides in the thick leaves of the largest tree in the park. There he watches everything. Time from time there would be someone in trouble and Raven would have loved to help those people during the times if it weren't for the fact they would just scream and run away from him afterwards. Due to that little detail, he just looks away so it wouldn't be as hard not to do so.

Raven spends most of the day napping in the tree, while at night he wanders around in the park. If he's lucky, he could have a worry-free, stress-relieving walk but usually that's not the case as there are night watchers who roam around as well.

The afternoon is usually when the place is packed with picnicking families and friends just messing around. At the moment, Raven's just sleeping the day away, oblivious to all the sounds since he has taught himself to sleep through that over time.  
In his dream, he is no longer the city's most dangerous.

* * *

Within the great city that houses Raven's park home is a special boy. Older than Alex but younger than Raven and Dollman, the age of twelve. Cedric seems like every normal boy and nothing really ever stood out. But he is special, no doubt about it. He has long black hair and the usual clothes that a boy would wear a t-shirt and pants.

He lives in a house that's within the noisy city that he calls home and ,of course, lives with his Mother and Father. And as a twelve year old boy, he can leave his room as a mess.

His mother came into the room as he was looking out the window at the passing cars. She noticed the mess of toys and other objects being all over the floor and immediately got fussy about it, like any other caring mother would.

"Cedric Alexander! Do you have a reason for all this mess?!"  
Cedric jumped and turned around.  
"Umm… no reason… no reason…" Then astonishingly everything that didn't belong on the floor floated mysteriously off the ground.

Cedric made a hand signal of splitting something into two, which made the floating objects split up into two groups. One group of toys/action figures and the other group being trash.  
Cedric waved his hand over to some shelves on the wall which ordered the toys to line up neatly on. Cedric waved his other hand towards the doorway of which his mother stepped out of the way of. The trash then got out the room, down the hallway, into the kitchen, and into the trash can.

The mother clapped her hands together and chirped, "I see you're getting better with that, Cedric dear."

"Thanks Mother!" Cedric had a wide smile on his face from the compliment.

His mother left the room to do other household things and left Cedric in his room again. Cedric waved his hand at the door which caused it to shut on its own. Afterwards he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, just lost in thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in a whole different reality was a seventeen year old wolf girl near the border of a forest. She was a maroon wolf with long neon red-like hair that went to her waist. Her clothing was of a purple shirt with a blue outline at the bottom with a grey jacket. Her belt was also purple with green circular jewels all around. She has the regular jeans and blue gangster gloves to wear. Bracelets are **purple **with even MORE purple diamonds circulating it. The center piece of her outfit is the goggles she wears, tinted so that you can see through them at all.

Near the border of the forest, was a table with a whole bunch of machinery parts and tools. She was focused on screwing this one screw into this bunny looking robot. It was a small robot, no bigger than her hand. The "bunny" was lying down with robot eyes closed as the she wolf screwed in a last screw to center the ear.

Once she finished she sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well a job well done, Timilina." She said to no one as she spun the screwdriver in the air and caught it.

"Now safety precautions…" She got one of those big masks used for when you're using a blowtorch and put it on.

"Hopefully, this won't blow up…" She said to herself as she got a circle pad with a button on it.

She braced herself as she pressed the button.

She didn't hear something explode which was a good sign. She dared to look at the table and found the bunny robot hopping around on the table, looking as cute as it could be.

Timilina rested her arms on the table and pushed the mask up. She watched it hop about for a bit before it stopped and looked at her. The artificial whiskers Timilina built in shook a bit and then the bunny went back to hopping.

"A job well done indeed." Timilina put the mask on the table and started putting tools away so that she could go home with a new success.

* * *

In a broken down neighborhood a little way from the forest sneaked a crazy person. And I'm not exaggerating either, he is wearing a strait jacket don't you know. Though he is allowed to be out of the crazy room, he's been tested!

He has a thirst of scaring the crap out of people so right now he's hiding in a bush and waiting for any un-expecting citizens.

He's quite known in the neighborhood and like a little brother to everyone, despite him being unstable.

He's known as Vallient for that's what he says his name is, but people have suspicions that he changed it for some odd reason but no one really bothers to ask. They don't think it's any of their business to stick their noses in.

He doesn't change his clothing too much, okay he never changes his clothing so everyone always sees him in a strait jacket with some torn up jeans and blood red shoes. His fur is like a mixture of a dark purple and a dark grey not to mention it's always all messy. Spiky ears, messy whiskers, messed up everything! (- o-o) And he doesn't even bother to brush so his appearance never changes in that either.

The thing that stands out the most though is that, in first looks, he seems to be a normal, crazy wolf, but take a closer look and you find that he has a dragon tail and wings! So basically, he's half wolf, half dragon, a wolgon! (Or a dralf)

Those features took a while for everyone in the neighborhood to get use to but, eventually, they dealt with it.

Vallient also has very sharp teeth which of you get reminded of every time he smiles his insanity smile. So he could bit your finger off without even trying.

Everyone knows that he's fifteen and parentless but that never really seemed to bother Vallient. Everyone also knows he can breathe fire, like a dragon, so he helps around with barbecues, making them pork chops and steaks, yummy.

Vallient, whose still hiding in the bushes, finally got his sights on someone to prank, an old friend, and the person who introduced him to everyone in the neighborhood. A female hip hop brown fox.

Vallient snickered silently to himself since it's usually impossible to scare her, he just might get her to jump this time.

Once she got close enough Vallient burst out of the bushes shrieking while letting some fire out for effect.

The fox screamed and fell over. Vallient started laughing and rolling all over the ground.

The fox found wasn't happy that she had the crap scared out of her and stood up.

"Vallient!" She yelled at the rolling maniac.

She kicked him to get his attention.

"Ow, you kicked me!" He said, still laughing like a hyena.

"And you scared me!" She shouted in frustration.

"I know… and it was HILARIOUS!" Vallient fell onto his back, had his arms around his tummy, and kicked into the air.

The fox rolled her eyes and continued with her walked around the neighborhood, leaving the hyena wolgon behind.

* * *

In a plain rested a small town. The small town wasn't very big but it wasn't that small either. Small enough so that everyone knew everybody and big enough for that it functioned well. In the town square a certain seventeen old Fennec Fox was giving a performance of his own kind. (Not like Dollman's) His name is Andrew!  
Andrew was a very pure specimen for he was always so light hearted and so cheerful. Not to mention a kind of enthusiast for the world of joking around and helping others all day.

He's also very pure in color, mostly white all around, white fur, white pants, and a white shirt. The darkest color on him is the light grey jacket he wears over his shirt. On his shirt is the Comedy and Tragedy symbol which is also light grey and his shoes aren't white but neon green.

His ears aren't large like a Fennec Fox but very long and oval like with tuffs of fur on top.

Town wise, he's the strangest person there. Not just because of how happy he always is, even in the worst of times, but because he has eagle wings. A lot of people really like to examine his wings due to how peculiar they are, Andrew doesn't mind.

No one really knows where Andrew came from, he just appeared one day. Some have tried asking about his past but he says he'd rather not talk about it, and everyone respects that.

That day Andrew was doing what he always does on a Friday, perform! He just finished eating some fire and making balloon animal for kids and was announcing his next act.

"Now I will juggle a couple **running** chainsaws!" He put emphasis on the word "running".  
People in the crowd gasp for Andrew haven't done such a dangerous trick.

"Are they going to have rubber chains or metal?" Someone asked in the crowd.

"How about diamond tipped?" Andrew had a scroll on the ground where a chainsaw jumped out of as if there was someone in it. Andrew caught it and turned it on with the pull of the cord.

Some people whispered to each other uncertainly while the chainsaw roared.

"Don't you think that's a little _too_much?" The same guy asked.

"Nonsense!" Andrew answered as he twirled the running chainsaw.

While he did so he accidentally cut his hand off… the hand fell onto the ground and Andrew looked at the stump with a sweat drop.

Andrew screamed and so did everyone who watched.

Then Andrew's scream turned to laughter.

Now everyone was really confused.

"Gotcha!" Andrew's sleeve fell down showing his real hand holding onto a fake one. He continued laughing afterwards.

Everyone went "Ooooohhh" and started laughing with him, like one big family.

* * *

Though somewhere else there wasn't as much laughter going on, just complete silence, besides the birds chirping.

A tree house (literary) sat next to a forest known as the Greenery Forest. (*Awesome face*)

On the second floor of the tree house sat someone on the window sill with a big note pad in his hands. Surf's his name and heck he's not normal either. (None of them are!)  
Reason? He was a half and half when it comes to what he was, half porcupine and half robot. He's a sea blue color in the fur that he has with long quills that aren't just five but multiple, and by multiple I mean, like, a hundred of them. He wore a bit over sized jeans and nothing else. He has a big tuff of fur on his chest and a robotic arm and leg. His eyes are red dots while the sclera was completely black. His fingers are like knives so he always have to be careful with those.

Surf was drawing a picture of the scenery of the forest nearby. He always like to pass the time by drawing something. He looked up from his drawing to see the scenery again only to be face to face with a small blue bird.  
"Wahhh!" Surf fell off the sill and onto the ground with a THUMP!

Surf sat up and rested his head on the sill. The blue bird landed on his head and sat with a chirp.

Surf had dull eyes but looked up and smiled.  
"Little Blue Bird don't scare me like that!" Surf put a finger up for L double B to perch on. Once LBB did that Surf stood up and picked up the note pad and pencil.  
From downstairs he could hear his mother's worry voice.  
"Surf honey, are you alright?!"

'Oh mom.' Surf rolled his eyes with a smile before answering.

"I'm just fine, someone just scared me that's all!" Surf eyed LBB when he mentioned why he fell.

"Oh, well lunch's ready! You hungry?!"

Surf immediately threw all he had and ran out of his room and down the stairs, with LBB following, to have a bite to eat.

* * *

Elsewhere where waves meet land lied a strange looking person. The teen had a desert sandish color and looked reptilian. But then again reptiles don't have fur and canine looking ears. Or a fang visible without having to open their mouths. He only had a long, snake-like tail that would give the thought. He wore grey pants with yellow specks all over and a yellow greenish shirt with nothing on it. To top it off was a dark brown jacket. (So many jackets)

Seventeen and alone at the beach looking up at the sky. Just watching the birds go by and maybe a plane or two.  
Blurr (name) has been thinking for a long while on what to do now an event that happened quite a few months ago has ended. (Whhaaattt evveeennntt?) He knew that his original family still lives where they did before he was kidnapped and… reformed but he can't gather his guts to show himself. He looks nothing like he was before and his parents will probably think that he's a homeless creep freak trying to get a room. And then his little sister would probably be horrified on how much he has changed.  
Blurr shook his head to make the thoughts go away. But eventually they do come back, they always do. He heard a helicopter and turned his head a bit to the right to see one hovering about. He smiled and looked down at the water coming up shore.

Blurr didn't like water, but then again this is the closest place with the most sand so he doesn't really have a choice.  
Blurr has this thing with sand. Mainly because he **is** made of sand, and that he can control it and make it flow around like water. Not to mention he can transform into mighty and extinct creatures of the past with it too.

Blurr started moving sand and made it into the formation of a 2D monkey in the air. He chuckled at his creation and started making another sand art with the sand scattered around.

* * *

The peacefulness in both realities seems safe, correct? Well in fact you are wrong.

In another dimension is an evil being plotting to get rid of all good, so that he could rule both worlds! All he needed was an ancient amulet…

In the darkness red eyes stand out in the darkness. The eyes look upon orbs that have been showing everyone this whole time.  
Alex and him hauling his kill home.  
Dollman ending his show with a bit of light shows.

Raven still sleeping in the big tree.

Cedric messing around with his psychic powers by spinning a cup of water. (Reference =3)  
Timilina walking down a sidewalk with her shoulders occupied with carrying two bags.

Vallient with him jumping off peoples' rooftops.

Andrew juggling three chainsaws.

Surf and him devouring the day's lunch.

And Blurr with making a giraffe out of sand.

"Soon… soon you all will meet your horrific demise…" Laughter could be heard after the cold voice of the unknown threat.


	2. Gathering the Cons Part 1

**Well hello again persons and welcome back to Better Together!**

**A few more characters are introduced in this chapter but I'll give copyright at end so I don't end up spoiling things ^w^**

**I don't have much to say so I guess all I DO have to say is, enjoy!**

* * *

The red eyes moved away from the mystical orbs and towards an ancient looking book on a small pedestal. The book had a few candles surrounding it, giving off enough light to show a silhouette in the darkness. A black glove came from the shadows and opened the book.

The full body came into the dim light to pick up the fragile book.

A human, no doubt about it, but he was a strange looking human. He was much too pale to be normal and upon his head was purple hair and on his face were his red eyes. He wore a black cloak and black gloves which gave him great abilities to hide in the dark.

"Hmm… according to this Book of Legends… this amulet I've had my eyes on for some time is kept at a graveyard."  
The pale man slammed the book closed as he said, "Not bad, not bad. No guards, no magic force fields, nothing keeping me between that amulet and my grasp besides a bit of dirt, nothing too meddlesome!"

He placed the book back, gently, onto the pedestal.

"But must they really bury the amulet?!" He said in a small complaint.

He huffed as he went back to the darkness and towards another object in the distance.

It looked to be a silver ring set on its side with tubes connected to it that glowed green. The ring had lines that looked like the line pattern of a brick wall, only that the lines are also glowing green with little dots of a lighter shade of green flowing through once in a while.

There are a couple steps to climb up and at the top was a big lever that was leaned towards the side that said "Off".

The man stepped onto the first step.  
"Five years of blood, sweat, and tears and it's finally ready." He looked upon his device, proud of his work.

He climbed up the small flight of stairs and reached the top in no time.

"Once I go through this, I can go to any dimension of my choice! And not only that… once I do… I'll be able to teleport between realities at will!" He laughed a bit as he grabbed the lever and pushed it to the "On" side.

The green light in the brick line pattern glowed brighter and the lighter shade dots came more frequently and much faster, soon becoming small blurs. The ring hummed as the center activity was occurring.

Small bolts of electricity came from all sides of the ring, all making collision at dead center. After a few shocks, the electricity did a small burst of green, creating a wave. The wave took the space inside the ring in a pixelating way. Soon the wave made contact with the ring all together and made a swirling portal.

The man watched the whole event, smiling from what mayhem he will cause in the future.

He walked forward and stood at the edge of the small raised platform; he spread his arms and said one last thing, "Everyone will know the name of Eon once I use the power of the great amulet."

He fell forward and into the portal with a splash, as if it was water. Soon after, the whole portal collapsed and the lever automatically switched over to the "Off" side. The ring stopped its humming and the brick lines went back to its original glow and the dots to their original speed.

However with Eon, things have just started. He was falling through a trippy-looking place. Most would think that they went high if they saw this but Eon knew better. Comet looking things of all sorts of colors were speeding by as he was in an area that was black. He couldn't tell if the "comets" were the ones speeding by or if he was, but it didn't matter much to him. The "comets" were passing by faster and faster, being more like blurs in every passing second. Then, there was a yellow dot below him. It became bigger with time and soon enough, it wasn't in a distance but right there, and he fell into the light.

Eon became surrounded by a kind of bubble as he was engulfed by a white light. A different color came into view after a second or two and it was blue and green. His eyes adjusted to the light and found himself now falling through the blue, blue sky.

He smiled at the fact that his experiment was a success.  
He was still surrounded by the bubble and for good reason. He fell and made contact with the ground but the bubble softened the impact to the point where Eon didn't even feel as if he fell for miles, instead it felt like as if he fell for inches!

The bubble disintegrated away afterwards, letting him take his first step in a whole new world.

"Much brighter here than in my home world, that's a bonus." He said as he looked around.

He smirked as he teleported in a small white flash. He didn't leave the dimension, mind you. He's just gone so he could do some, how would you say, collecting.

He flashed again but inside a bright white hallway. He knew very well where he was. A facility… and this certain facility saved a certain porcupine from certain death.

Eon suddenly jumped behind the wall of a different hallway that was to his left and hid, the reason was soon known as a cougar walked into view from where Eon was facing. The cougar stopped for a moment then eyed to his left, he sensed something was wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The cougar shrugged the feeling away and kept walking.

Once the cougar was out of sight and out of hearing range Eon got out of his hiding place, he looked around then sprinted forward. As he ran and took turns the hallway got darker and darker. Soon it was only the blue pipes on the ceiling that gave light. He soon reached a door that was made of iron and reinforced with lasers to ensure security.

However, the extra security did nothing to help as he just teleported his way through. He was faced with a thick bar cell that had someone in the center. There was light on him so he was clear to see. A dark colored king cobra chained down by shackles that highly limited his movement.

He had a muzzle on and something that bolted his tail down so that he would be of no danger if someone were needed to enter his cage. At the moment the cobra was resting his eyes so he wasn't acknowledged that an intruder had entered his prison. Eon teleported next to the cobra, still not noticed.

Eon faked coughed a bit, Conor jumped a little and looked up at Eon. His face showed confusion and Eon knew the reason why. There aren't such things as humans in this dimension so it's natural that a native would wonder what the heck kind of creature he was.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of this hellhole in a second." Eon reassured.

The cobra started talking but it was muffled due to the muzzle that clamped his jaws shut.

"Oh, let me get that off for you." Eon got the muzzle of which let the cobra open his mouth properly for once. He hissed as he opened his mouth as large as he could, unfolding a unique pair of fangs. The fangs were silver with lines indicating that they were metal. However, due to common sense, they were dull at the tip making them not as dangerous as they could be.

The cobra smacked his lips after his small stretch and looked lazily at Eon.

"Now… what the HELL are you?!"

Eon was expecting this reaction so he didn't take it too seriously.

"I… am a human being." Eon bowed as he stated his species.

The cobra gave him a look.

"You're sssstrange looking that's for ssure."

"Well for me YOU'RE the strange looking one here, you know your kind doesn't exist from where I come from either!" Eon said as he had his fists on his hips.

…

"Touché…"

Eon then grabbed the cobra's shoulder and, magically, the cobra teleported out of his chained imprisonment and appeared next to Eon. The cobra was wide eyed as he held his head due to the room spinning around in his vision.

"Ooof…"

"Yeah… first timers end up having headaches or dizziness but don't worry that'll go away in a minute." Eon patted the cobra's head.

The cobra shook his head and looked at the human.

"I don't suppose you have a name I could call you by?"

"It's Eon."

"Well my name iss-"  
"Oh don't bother, I know your name Conor…"

Conor's eyes widened from hearing his name coming from someone he just met.

"How…?" Conor couldn't understand how.

"Don't question it; you'll only confuse yourself further." Eon said.

Conor looked at him weirdly again.

Suddenly the sirens that were hidden in the dark started flashing red as their sound started blaring throughout the facility.

"I propose that we get out." Eon said in a British accent.

"And I wonder what makesss you think that?" Conor said in a sarcastic tone.

Outside they heard footsteps and then something banging against the door.

"How do we get oouuutt?!" Conor started freaking out.

Eon was about to reply when the door started having bumps popped out with the strange sound of bending metal. Then there went the door.

A pissed off looking cougar stood at the entrance in a fight stance.

"Ooooh someone looks angry, isn't that right Conor?" Eon didn't seem the least bit scared, unlike Conor.

"He'sss going to kill uss!"

The cougar took a strange looking machine gun and aimed.

Eon immediately grabbed Conor's wrist and ran while the bullets made thin blue streaks as they either hit or past the thick jail bars.

The two disappeared in a small flash as the bullet flew by where they were just seconds before. They all hit the wall in small blue explosions, being nothing but a waste.

The cougar screamed in rage that his targets escaped his grasp.

After having teleported out of the facility they flashed into a dark, eerie area. Though Eon might have teleported correctly, Conor on the other hand was in the air and ended up falling on his back.

Conor had the wind knocked out of him while Eon looked down at him.

"That also happens with first timers of farther distances."

"A warning would have been niccce…" Conor hissed as he dusted himself off.

Conor looked around after the brushing.

"Now where are we?"

"A museum." Eon replied as he walked out of Conor's vision.

"Hey where did you go?!" Conor shouted into the darkness.

His question was answered when the lights turned on showing Eon in a corner next to a light switch.

Conor looked around and found to be surrounded by technology from all the times. Times back where a pulley was the most amazing thing to a simple mind to the present day creations of cars and high definition television to the possible future of **flying** cars and vessels that will let Mobian kind go further into the final frontier of outer space. (DALEK!)

"What kind of mussseum iss thissss?" Conor looked up at a futuristic looking car that was hung above his head.

"A museum of technology from the past, present, and future." Eon walked past Conor and to a sort of museum stand that would have the world's largest diamond on it.

"I sssee no point in it." Conor said.

"The point is that whoever comes here can see the progress that your kind has made, and the progress that can come to be!" Eon explained.

"But I don't really care about any of this scrap metal; I only came here for her." Eon pointed at the small glass dome that protected a sort of microchip.

"Well what'sss that?" Conor pressed his face against the glass despite a sign that said not to touch the glass.

"That is Andros, one of the many who's going to be our friends." Eon said "friends" strangely" which Conor caught, he gave Eon a look before continuing with his questions.

"But isssn't everything here, oh I don't know, fake?"

"That's what they want you to think…" Eon reached into one of the pockets that he had on his black cloak and got out a silver orb.

He put a hand over the orb which made an opening open up. It was thin, as if it were meant for a chip of some sort.

Conor watched him suspiciously as he wondered what exactly he was planning to do or ask from him.

After examining the orb again Eon suddenly punched the glass dome, shattering it into pieces. To Conor it seemed that the dome broke before Eon's fist even touched it.

Once the dome even had cracks in it the museums alarms came on and blared in their ears.

"GET THE CHIP AND LET'SSS GET OUT OF HERE!" Conor yelled, having thought that he went deaf and wouldn't hear Eon's response.

Eon didn't seem bothered by the deafening noise and carefully picked up the chip. He then grabbed Conor's wrist and they teleported their way out of the museum of technology.

Conor then ended up finding himself without the alarm raping his ear holes but his face getting frozen by strong winds. He started shivering immediately, considering that he's a cold blooded animal.

"WHERE ARE WE NOW?!" He yelled.

Eon was still next to him but he didn't answer as he was too busy looking at the microchip that he had in his possession.

"HELLO, MOBIUSSS TO EON DO YOU READ?!"

"A beautiful work of art this is, is it not?" Eon said randomly.

Conor gave him a look as Eon stopped staring at the sliver of metal and inserted it into the orb. The orb took the chip and it started shaking. The orb jumped off Eon's hand and floated, despite the strong winds. After a moment a hole opened up and a telescope looking thing came out. It was connected to a metal tube, acting as like a neck of some sort. Four more holes opened up, two on each side, and more tubes came out but instead of ending with a telescope thing they ended with scissor looking claws. It just floated there with the tubes resting in an S shape for a few more moments as the telescope had the glass start glowing blue. Once the blue glowed a brilliant neon blue the eye shook itself and looked around. It saw Conor and Eon but thought nothing of them for the moment. The telescope went all around its orb body and gave a good look at its scissor claws. It then gave its attention back towards Eon, giving him a curious look.

Eon smiled and yelled to Conor, who was shivering like mad.

"Maybe we should go somewhere less windy, don't you think?"

Conor nodded his head violently. Eon grabbed Conor's wrist again and grabbed one of the little claws of the robot orb.

They flashed into a building that was dull in lighting and colors all around. Conor hugged the wall for a feeble attempt to get warm.

"Wh-where are w-w-we nooww?"

"Our next destination of getting more friends; funny how the rest are in a jail of sorts." Eon said friends weirdly again but Conor ignored it this time, he was too cold to eye anyone for the moment.

"Friends? Friends are merely a waste of time." A strange little girl voice said.

Conor's eyes widened as he looked at the floating robot that was still near. It looked at Eon then at Conor then back at Eon.

"Well seems like someone's a little chatty today." Eon had his hands behind his back as he looked down at his orb creation.

"Friends are useless in this world of war and anger, friends only cause more grief!" The little robot exclaimed in its creepy little girl voice.

"Why does it sssound like a little girl?" Conor was a little creeped out.

"I was programmed with this voice, is there a problem with my voice?" The robot turned to him.

"Yesss there is!"

"Boo hoo that's a shame, do you want me to play the world's smallest violin?" The little robot said sarcastically.

"If I remember correctly, programsss aren't ssupposed to know how to be ssarcasstic, what kind of program are you?"

"I am the ultimate program! I will rule your kind one day! I will have command over you flesh beings; I will begin a new era!" It said triumphantly.

"That's what I love about rouge programs, crazy like a strait jacket maniac!" Eon stepped into the conversation.

"And who are you to compare me to a mentally impaired flesh being!"

"It wasn't supposed to be in a bad way." Eon tried making the situation better.

"Neither good nor bad is the good way! Must I need to remind you who I am?!" The small robot screeched.

"I'm very well aware of who you are, Andros."

The robot floated there for a few moments, just staring. Then it turned and started floating away. It didn't get far before Eon made his remark.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you flesh beings; your ignorance is tainting me." The program said as it turned back around.

"But I need all of you to help me to defeat your enemies." Eon said in a voice that sounded as if he was expecting a certain reaction.

"ENEEMMYYY!" The tiny robot screamed.

Conor himself looked angrily at the ground.

Eon smiled; happy that he got the reactions he wanted.

"Yes, it's like I scratch your back you scratch mine deal. I help you two, and of course the future associates, become free and I make you all so much stronger than you ever were before. Then, in return, you help me destroy some people, which of course include your own enemies." The robot looked at him with content, liking with what it was hearing, the same with Conor as well.

"Then… once we get rid of the pests. I can rule two worlds! But of course you all will be my most top generals! After all, you did help with the world dominations." Eon seemed to have a crazy moment but it didn't worry anyone.

"I like the sound of destroying my most hated enemy…" The robot said as it turned around towards Conor to see what he had to say.

"And I LOVE the sssound of desstroying the one who betrayed me." Conor got off the wall, feeling a little better now.

"Great! Seeing that everyone agreed to my plans." Eon clapped his hands together in success.

"Let's get to saving two people that are stuck here." He started marching down the dim hallway they were within.

"Hey wait just a minute, where are we anyway?" Conor shouted out to him.

"Oh nowhere too special, just in the biggest, toughest, most feared prison in all of Mobius." Eon said calmly.

Conor stared at him in horror for a minute but then started laughing heartily.

"You're funny Eon but ssserioussly, where are we?"

Eon didn't stop walking as the little robot started following.

"Eon… EON! MY GOD EON YOU'RE CRAZY!" Conor shouted as he started panicking.

"It's best that you don't shout too much here, wouldn't want the guards to know that we're here." Eon looked back at Conor with a crazy smile.

* * *

**Remember this is only part 1 of the 2 so there will be more new characters! =P**

**Now to get rid of Copyright:  
Eon belongs to FanFic Productions  
While Conor and Andros (I guess) belong to yours truely!  
**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
